


Joseph Seed - A First Date and a Helping Hand

by Padme4000



Series: A First Date and a Helping Hand [4]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, Diabetes, First Dates, Gen, Needles, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padme4000/pseuds/Padme4000
Summary: Your big date is with Joseph Seed, having taken too long he goes in search of you. His concern outweighing his want for you to come to him for help. Will he lend a helping hand?Second/Third POV. Reader gender is not mentioned. That is up to you.





	Joseph Seed - A First Date and a Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Description of anxiety/panic, needles, injections, diabetes.
> 
> Advised to read first part to this series. You do not have to read other entries unless you want to read how things would have gone had your date been someone else

Joseph showed immediate concern when you suddenly stood, nearly knocking the stool over. His curiosity peaking over what the alarm had been for. It must have been quite serious for you to react in such a manner.

He did wonder what the machine was and what was on it that caused you alarm, yet did not ask as he wanted you to open up to him.

He sent you a smile in reassurance when you told him you'd be right back. Hoping it would calm you a little, the only sign you saw it was the quick glance back before you were out of sight going in the direction of the toilets.

Then he sent the bartender a very judging look for the way he had been looking at you and your choice of drink. It didn't take much to notice you had decided on water.

Yet it also didn't take much to overhear the bartender talk about how many they had lain with recently. Something the bartender should likely not say to his patrons. People he did not know. 

He drank from his own choice of sustenance while waiting. Thinking about the times he had seen you before the date. The first thing he noticed was your eyes, they were so expressive at times that he felt like he was reading your life story through them. Truly the windows to your soul. A truer sentiment could not be said, as they truly were like windows to your soul.

Then he had noticed your loyalty to your friends. A fire sparking in your eyes if someone ever made a slight towards them. Ready to defend them if it was needed. But you also relented when you were wrong. A trait not everyone possesed. A trait he was surprised to see in you. Yet also pleased to see.

He could only hope you'd be as fiercely loyal to him. It had taken some time for him to finally approach you and ask you on this date, first waiting to see if you'd come to him. When he did ask you seemed genuinely surprised, your friends were not.

It was a rather endearing moment, when he realised you didn't believe he of all people could like you in any way. Let alone that way. Your face had reddened wonderfully.

His radiant smile having caused an identical look to appear on yours when you realised he was serious. Your eyes had been very expressive then.

It was how he noticed your panic moments after arriving, which had only increased when your alarm went off. Those eyes were truly like a literary achievement.

He ordered a bottled water and when he received it he added, “You would be wise to be less judgemental of others when you so brazenly flaunt your sins to those you don't even know.” A wide eye look was all his answer as he stood and walked in the direction you had gone.

Seeing someone stood near the rear door he first asked if they had seen you. When they gestured to one of the doors nearby, saying you had been there the whole time and it sounded like you smacked the sink.

His knock was gentle, yet still caught you unawares. Before you could even make a sound he announced who it was. 

Debating with yourself whether to answer, he waited patiently for a response. Yet added, “I just wish to see if you are okay.”

Adjusting your top and pants as much as possible without taking too long you unlocked the door and opened it enough that he could come in. Wanting to have privacy though you now felt a little trapped.

There was no way out of this without explaining that you are a diabetic and have anxiety problems with your blood sugar machine, because of the needle being so visible and the pain you've experienced with it before.

Yet explain it you did. Before gently lifting your top and lowering your pants to show him the two plasters, the wire and your insulin pump.

He was so calm that it was actually helping you calm, your hands now shaking a little less from anxiety and now more from nerves. When he didn't immediately leave you relaxed a touch more.

“Would you like some help?” He genuinely wanted to help but only if you wanted it. “If not I can stay till you feel you are able to continue.”

You didn't know what to do with his words, like before when he asked you out you were in shock. But now you could see it. He did like you and whether this went anywhere or not this experience would definitely help you in the future.

So you nodded, “I'd really like some help if that is okay?” You knew he had offered but still felt the need to turn it into a question. 

His smile was truly infectious, his presence like a gentle breeze helping calm you on a Summer day. Yet his eyes, his blue eyes. You got so easily lost in them. So lost in fact that you jumped when he bent down and picked up the fallen alcohol wipe.

He then offered you a bottle of water, watching as some of the fluid left it. Taking it and placing it on the sink before he asked how he could help.

So you explained that you needed to change your blood sugar reader plaster once a week. The grey object on top being the transmitter that sent all the blood sugar readings to the machine that had gone off earlier.

Noticing your still shaky hands he began to remove the old plaster as you reached for a new alcohol wipe. He found the moment peaceful and so did you. It felt like you had known each other a lot longer than you had with how you both relaxed in each other's presence.

Your now claiming hands easily opening the packet, not losing this wipe to the floor. Even though they were now relatively stable he still took the wipe and cleaned the area that would be for the new plaster and the area the old one had been.

His movements gentle and precise. Both now breathing in sync, frayed nerves leaving with every exhale.

So when he opened the packet housing the contraption to put your new plaster on, you became anxious once more but not so much that your hands danced to that same shaky tune.

Instead they were almost as steady as his own. He looked in your eyes and still saw that flash of panic, so he took the injector, took the plastic sleeves off the plaster, placed it on your stomach and smoothed the plaster till it lay perfectly with your skin. 

Before asking you to tell him what to do next, more so for you than him. Yet he listened as you told him the plunger needed pressing, then the plastic his other two fingers hooked under needed pulling up while holding the base of the plastic attached to the plaster, so the needle would come out. Then click the sides so it would come off. Grab the transmitter and click it into place on the slot of plastic made to house it on the plaster.

So he did all this while making you look at him, told you not to focus on the object of your anxiety. The relief you had when it was over waa very evident by the gleam in your eyes. But the relief he had remained nevermind helped you was more evident.

So once your clothes were righted, he wrapped his arms around you and you replied in full. Taking in this moment and revelling in the serenity of it all. When you had walked in that place you had been nervous, when the alarm went off you had panicked. So never in your wildest dreams would you imagine this outcome.

You were truly thankful for Joseph Seed entering your life. This man had made a moment you were partially terrified of a moment of bliss.

Your friends told you time and time again that not everyone would react how others had in the past to your diabetes. Not everyone would show disgust when you had to prick your finger for blood tests. They had been right with the latter but you never believed someone would show romantic interest if they knew.

Yet he was still here, you in his embrace. And not only had he not ran at the first sign, he had helped you. He truly was a blessing. One you hoped would remain in your life, as a friend and hopefully something more.

Staring at your reflections in the mirror he told you. “You are strong, but should you ever require help. I am here for you.”

“As I you.” While the reply was very automatic he could see that you had genuinely meant every word. So when you left you did not return to the bar instead you went for a walk, you gratefully drinking the water he had gotten you. One hand holding his as you got to talking in the final fiery rays of the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Have another character you'd like to see? Comment and I will try my best to add them :)


End file.
